


计时男友 番外

by HATDGR



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 亚梅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR





	计时男友 番外

他们两个急不可耐地从客厅转战到卧室，衣服乱七八糟地甩了一路，梅林实际上并没有太多心思去关注屋子里的能见度。因此当亚瑟撞上精致的小茶几，导致上面摆放的玻璃花瓶摔得粉碎时，他们只是在亲吻的间隙咕哝着笑两声，没有停下凌乱的脚步，直到亚瑟将他推倒在软得惊人的床铺里。

梅林喘息着，仅仅能凭借依稀的月光瞥见亚瑟的面容——他显得凌乱不堪，头发被梅林揉乱成一团，胸膛因显而易见的情欲剧烈起伏，却比任何时候都更接近完美。至少对于梅林来说是这样的，他不安地抓着身体两侧的床单，在对方的指引下听话地蜷起腿，方便后者褪下他的裤子。明明没有灯光，梅林却还是觉得眼冒金星，仿佛有数种颜色从眼前接连闪过。男人带着薄茧的手指落在他的身体各处，滑过他的大腿，勾起平角内裤的边缘向下拉扯——梅林下意识地加紧腿，终于对事情进展的速度感到些许惊惶。

“等等......”他觉得自己像是被突然拉到舞台上当众扒光了一样，全身的汗毛都竖立起来， “我、我从没做过这个......”

“拜托，梅林，不是现在。”亚瑟低头亲吻黑发青年的耳垂，犬齿和舌尖研磨着那里的软肉，很快便让对方丢盔弃甲，抓着他肩膀的手指逐渐失了力气，“现在想反悔可有些太晚了。”

更多肌肤贴合上来，他们几乎是以拥抱的姿势紧紧靠在一起，亚瑟的身体将他压进床单里，温度灼热得如同盛夏炙热的阳光。梅林不得不劝说自己放松下来，他总得迈出这步，更何况眼下的情况是多少人巴不得发生在自己身上的。毕竟不是每天都有这种被自己喜欢的大明星看上的事情。

于是梅林尝试放松紧绷的肌肉，闭上眼感受对方的一举一动。亚瑟的动作放得很轻，冰凉的指尖顺着股沟滑进他的大腿内侧，冰得他打了个机灵。

“你比我想得还要瘦。”亚瑟恶意地掐一把那里奶油般细腻的皮肤，受害者只是睁大那双无辜的眼睛，弓起背试图将自己蜷成球，果实般殷红的唇瓣微微开合，却没冒出声响。亚瑟只觉得热流争先恐后汹涌向下身，恨不得现在就像饿狼那般把到嘴边的肉撕扯入腹，但又唯恐会越过黑发青年的底线，将对方吓跑——天知道这个像是随时会爆炸的小东西的底线究竟在哪里。

“别担心，我不会伤到你的。”

梅林颤抖地点点头，认真的模样把亚瑟逗乐了。 

“没必要紧张得像在拆弹一样。”亚瑟边说边在男人薄薄的胸膛落下稀稀落落的吻，他身下的躯体仿如花朵般慢慢展开，日光下显得有些苍白清冷的肌肤此时镀有一圈近乎神秘的蓝色光泽，舌尖所过之处都轻微战栗，很快，他便将注意力集中在两颗淡色的乳头上，那里只嘬裹两下便挺立成硬邦邦的肉粒，亚瑟坏心眼地用牙齿轻咬，梅林没能止住冲出的呻吟声，暧昧的情愫顿时荡漾开来，难堪得他几乎想哭出来。

“你看上去很美味......我会好好享用的。”亚瑟抬起梅林瘦长的腿，屈起安放在对方胸前，示意后者自己伸手将腿扳好。梅林哪做过这种动作，他前二十年的性生活也不过是看着模糊不清的毛片自慰，现在这般大动干戈地将自己呈现于别人眼前，让他一时间喉咙干涩，徒然生出一种莫名的委屈来。

“亚瑟......”他在对方玩味的目光中羞红了脸，抱着小腿的手紧张得指节发白。这个姿势在对方眼里是什么效果他大概想象得出来，亚瑟的手环上他半硬的性器，梅林终于按耐不住喊出对方的名字， “我知道这很丢脸......但我有点怕......”

亚瑟用称得亲昵的吻回答了他，男人的嘴是灼热的，很快冲淡了冰凉的手指触碰性器带来的刺激，梅林感觉到自己的思维似乎正逐渐从现实中抽离，盘附在这个吻所带来的幸福感中。从刚刚开始到现在，那种醉酒般的不真实感终于逐渐消退，梅林意识到自己真真切切地躺在亚瑟的大床上，对方也已一丝不挂，腰胯蹭着他的腿根，灵活的指节流连于他的......

亚瑟不知什么时候已经找出了润滑剂，或许他一直放在衣兜里，又或许是从床头取来，但梅林已经无心再想更多，因为那质感奇异的粘稠液体很快从他的上方倾倒下来，沾满了整个股间，许多顺着他的勃起流过会阴，渗入未经触碰的臀缝中。

亚瑟扒开青年软得像布丁的臀瓣，刮下些许精油揉抹在紧紧闭合的小缝周围，后者在他的动作下蜷起脚趾，睁开湿润的鹿眼盯着他的脸，似乎是不敢去看身下的状况。

“放松，梅林。”亚瑟发现这种半是命令半是安慰的口吻对青年十分奏效，梅林虽仍紧抿着嘴，身下倒是真的放松了一点，亚瑟方才一直揉摁着那圈肌肉的手指终于找到突破的机会，伸进一个指节，紧跟着是整根手指，将粘稠的液体推进对方热得一塌糊涂的软穴中。

梅林在大脑反应之前惊叫出声，那根手指在他的体内缓慢地屈起，将本就敏感不堪的肠道撑起变形，他没想到自己的前列腺会这么浅，男人只一根手指便轻而易举地找到，每刮蹭一次都让他像鱼一般弹跳起身。

“Hmm……梅林你简直像是要化在我手里......”亚瑟试探着又挤进一根手指，将海绵蛋糕般包裹着他的甬道打得更开，黑发青年发出一声近似啜泣的低吟，亚瑟的另一只手抚过他的下巴，没有任何阻碍便将几根手指伸进那张嫣红的嘴里，梅林温顺地任由他把玩自己的舌头，模糊呻吟被他模拟着性交的抽插捏碎在喉咙里。

亚瑟甚至没碰自己一下便已经硬得像块石头。究竟是什么神明造出了这样一个纯洁又淫荡的精灵，他都快被眼前的景象逼疯了——黑发青年的上下都被他的手指填满，毫无抗拒地承受异物的入侵，窄瘦的小屁股里已经容下三根手指，每次抽插都使肠道抽搐着回应，逐渐变为成瘾似的习惯，每每都不舍地挽留入侵者，像上面那张嘴一样吸吮蠕动着。

这朵含羞的白玫瑰终于在他的耐心耕耘下彻底绽放，青年早就忘记了抓住自己的膝盖，长腿胡乱地敞开在两侧，被插入的地方尽是润滑剂打出的白沫。梅林不再看向亚瑟，或是任何地方——那双令人心碎的眼睛噙满生理性的泪水，视线早已失去焦点。亚瑟终于抽出手指，嘴里和下体骤然的空虚感让青年闷哼出声，不悦地向他靠拢。

“别那么心急。”亚瑟嘴上这么说，心里却已经像火烧一般，他一只手擒着梅林的腰，另一只扶着自己发烫的阴茎缓缓插进那个被准备好的小口。硕大的头部进入时受到了些阻碍，亚瑟不得不几次停下来亲吻青年的颈窝和乳头，分散后者的注意力让他放松钳制。他不清楚自己这么小心翼翼到底是为什么，以往他在床事上向来心急得很，但梅林却总是让他生出一种想要保护的念头，亚瑟嘴上自然不会承认，但他知道对方与其他人都不同。

梅林是特别的，从他见第一眼时便是如此。

闷痛感唤回了梅林的些许神智，他迷迷糊糊地向下望，意识到亚瑟的性器正进入自己的身体。他小声呜咽着抓紧金发男人的肩膀，搂住对方的后颈将他拉向自己。亚瑟见状，索性扶着梅林的背让他坐起来，挪动之间他的阴茎逐渐进得更深，等到他们终于紧紧相拥，他也完全进入了对方的身体，轻松顶进手指够不到的深度。梅林将尖叫声堵在亚瑟的肩头，他能清楚地感觉到对方在自己体内的每一个动作，能感觉到那庞然大物贴合着他的肠道，搏动着又涨大了一点。

“你还好吗？”

“......没问题。”梅林几乎说不出话来，“你可以、可以动动看......”

亚瑟缓慢地抽出一点又插入进去，那种钝痛随着时间的流逝逐渐淡化，另一种感觉愈发鲜明起来——是来自他体内深处的瘙痒感，随着亚瑟的每一次移动愈发令人难耐。

“快点、你这样我好难受……”梅林小声抱怨道，亚瑟挑挑眉，没有加快抽动的速度，反而停了下来。

“你干什么？”梅林吃惊地瞪大眼。

“你刚刚是在命令我吗？”亚瑟不紧不慢地说，眼里分明闪着不怀好意的光。

梅林一时哑然，他不知道对方在打着什么主意，只能结结巴巴地回答道：“对不起，我不是......”

“求我。”

“什么？”

“求我。”亚瑟认真地重复道，象征性地挺了下胯，顶得黑发青年惊喘一声， “你想让我如何摆布你的身体......告诉我。我就做到。”

梅林几乎要昏厥过去。金发男人的蓝眼睛混合着性欲变成危险的深色，结实的小臂环绕在他的身侧，粗壮的阴茎整根插在他的身体里......这景象足以让他放在那点本就所剩无几的羞耻感，说出那些他平常绝不会说的话来。

“......亚瑟，我只想让你快点操我，什么姿势都行，把我操晕过去……求你了。”

亚瑟笑起来，终于恢复了身下的动作，这一次又快又狠，每次都几乎整个拔出又连根插入，梅林几乎失去了呼吸的机会，只能哭泣着抓紧对方的背，在上面留下一些第二天都不会消去的红痕。

“操我.....把我捣烂，戳进我的肚子里......怎么都行......啊......”梅林几乎搞不清自己在说什么，他只是简单地将自己能想到的所有污秽的词堆砌在一起，指望着这些话能让亚瑟更卖力地插进他的身体里——老天啊，他真的会昏过去。

“梅林......看在上帝的份上，你真是......”

“射在我身体里，求求你......”梅林呜咽着， “让我怀孕或是别的什么......啊、对，是那里......”

“梅林、别再说了。”亚瑟的声音被身下的动作打乱，他断断续续地说，“再这样下去我可能是先昏倒的那个，你这个嘴巴不干净的小混蛋……”

梅林没再回答，他全身上下的每一根神经都在尖叫，电流般的刺激通透全身，最终都回溯进他被干得稀软的肠肉里。亚瑟的呻吟声不知是从哪个方向传来，或许是他的头顶或颈侧——梅林甚至搞不清他们是不是不知不觉又换了姿势。他能感觉到许多，却又什么都感受不到——直到有什么温热的东西从他的身前喷薄而出，梅林才意识到自己射了，但那热流并未就此消止，而是冲破了第二层阻隔——他失禁了。

亚瑟显然没忽略掉这个事实，他难以置信地嗤笑出声，在对方骤然收紧的禁锢下也射了出来。黑发青年这次真的哭了起来，眼泪簌簌地落在枕巾上——方才亚瑟将他转成背对自己的跪爬姿势，此时看不到梅林的脸，但抽噎声毫无疑问说明了一切。梅林止不住自己的失禁，只能边哭边任由液体沾湿床单，这期间亚瑟仍然在他身体里顶着他的敏感点，用精液填满他的屁股。当一切终于结束的时候，梅林自暴自弃地把头埋在枕头里，说什么也不敢抬头再去看男人。

他简直不敢想，自己第一次做爱竟然尿了床，还是在他的偶像家里，在亚瑟·潘德拉贡面前，弄脏了这床看上去就价值不菲的床单......梅林觉得自己离咬舌自尽已经不远了。

“梅林......”亚瑟从他体内退出来，让梅林浑身发抖——他不想听对方接下来的话，一点也不想。

“这真是......我做过的最激烈的一次。”亚瑟一时间找不出合适的话来，“真是妙不可言。”

妙不可言？这是什么反话吗？梅林迟疑地撑起身子，瞥见金发男人仍泛着绯红的脸——亚瑟竟然在笑，一副很开心的样子。

“我——我很抱歉……你的床单，我......”梅林尝试了几次，最终放弃了解释。

这简直是他人生中最丢人的时刻没有之一。

“哦，别担心那个。我会处理的。”亚瑟凑过来吻他的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔掉上面的泪珠，“我想我们得去浴室先清理一下自己，床单可以等。”

梅林方才像受惊的小动物般炸着毛，在他的吻下逐渐变回了温顺的样子，但仍不安地盯着他，嗫嚅道：“你不要我赔吗？我以为......”

“梅林，闭嘴。”亚瑟简短地命令道，在对方安静如鸡后将手臂环上他的腿弯和后背，将青年整个横抱起来。后者慌乱地抓挠两下，最终脱力地任由自己将其抱起。

“怎么，我以为你已经没力气去浴室了呢。”亚瑟在梅林开口前打断他， “当然，我可不保证自己会不会在清理的时候再来一发。”

——

毫无悬念的，他们在亚瑟的豪华浴缸里又来了一发。弄脏床垫也不是毫无惩罚，梅林在亚瑟的要求下不得不撅着屁股自己抠出精液，在捣鼓了近二十分钟后终于完成了任务，随后便被亚瑟拖拽进浴缸又填满了一次。

啧，功亏一篑。

 

End.


End file.
